Tenkai E
by Jenniyah
Summary: Goku and the others decide to storm into Heaven for Goku's memory. What will happen there? Will Nataku wake up after seeing Goku? Will Goku finally gain his memory back? Find out by reading. PG for now...hehe...hehe..hehe..


What would happen if Goku were to suggest returning to heaven to get back his memory? He did mention that he was going to in the second season. Well this fic will please you if you did. A few things I'm not sure of. Like in the next chapter Nataku's father… he's alive in this fic. But in the actual story, I have no idea. It's only up to book one in the side story of saiyuki.

Lots of accusations have been made in this fic. Please comment if anything is wrong here. 

Tenkai E

**Prologue -- Tenkai e  (to heaven)**

BY: Jenniyah

~*~*~**Hakkai**~*~*~

Everything has ended. We've defeated Gyokumen Koujyu, the 'mastermind' behind GyuumaOu's resurrection project. In the end Sanzou had shot her. After she had admitted to sending the youkai after Koumyou Sanzou, Sanzou's teacher, Sanzou apparently didn't give the expected reaction of rage that Gyokumen had expected, and she attacked him. Sanzou shot her out of self-defense. 

Kougaiji, Yaone, Dokugakuji, Ririn were alive. Kougaiji was defeated by Goku, Yaone by me, and Dokugakuji by Gojyo. Sanzou of course was there; he spent most of his time watching Goku fight and sending the occasional bullet here and there. Fortunately we were able to recover the scroll that Ni Jieni had. Who mysteriously disappeared after giving us the scroll. 

With our mission completed we spent some time recuperating. Of course we had grown restless almost immediately. Goku seemed to grow more and more saddened by something. But when I ask him he won't tell me. Sanzou too seemed to notice this change in Goku. I of course thought it was the lack of fighting and adventure that caused his change.

Then about a month after our final battle Sanzou said "It's time to leave" during breakfast at the Inn.

"Where to?" I ask in my usual patient voice. 

"Chi, Dame if I know…" was his response.

"What!!??" Gojyo was very angered by this remark. 

"It beats staying here all the time…besides that _Baka Saru_ seems very bored by this pointless existence" Sanzou said pointing to Goku.

"Oi, Goku say something will you. Stop sitting there doing nothing you _Baka Saru"_

"…Ne, have you ever wondered… why I don't have my memory?" Goku quietly said. 

Everyone was shocked by this comment. Apparently no one had thought that Goku would bring this up now. But why not? There was nothing important waiting for us, it was the perfect time to ask. Hearing Goku mention this also makes me wonder why Kanzeon Bosatsu had called Sanzou '_Konzen'_. It also makes me wonder what Homura had meant when he called me '_Tenpou Gensui__'_ and Gojyo '_Kenren __Taishou__'._

"I was hopping… maybe… we could go and find out… I mean… Don't you guys wonder what Homura meant when he called you guys by those wierd names?" Goku busted out.

It was weird of Goku to act this way. Apparently he had been frightened that we would not go and help him in this quest. Gojyo rustled Goku's hair in an attempt to ease the situation.

Sanzou is quiet. He seems to think for a moment before he replies.

"Chi, Why would we want to know the boring past? It might be more troublesome having those memories than without them. Besides memories of the past will not take away the pains of the present…" Sanzou stops flat as he notices the look on Goku's face. He seems to think for a moment. Finally he says: 

"Fine, if it's that important to you… Since there's nothing to do anyways. Let's go. _Tenkai E_!"

TBC

******

Short, I know but it's the prologue after all. More to come. Some unexpected twists. I'm open to comments on how u guys would like this story to head. We could have Nataku wake up. Or have him stay sleeping…but that would be boring wouldn't it?

How would you guys feel if… Nataku were a bit…wired after he woke up in the next chapter? Since I don't know how he'd act… And he resumed his position as the fight guy what's it called… taishin? …someone please give me the correct name. Thanks in advance


End file.
